1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to a button mounted on the back of the fishing reel that is used to place into, and take out of, operation a mechanism that repetitively positions the bail of the fishing reel in the most desirable casting position.
2. Background of Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that it is possible to incorporate an anti-reverse and self-centering bail mechanism into a spinning style fishing reel. This particular type of mechanism was first employed by the Langley Manufacturing Company about twenty years ago and was incorporated inside the rotor cup and external to the gear housing of the fishing reel. The Langley device had limited use and constantly caused a problem for fishermen in that in order to use the device a fisherman would have to get his hands in the way of the fishing line. It became obvious that if this desirable self-centering and anti-reverse feature could be incorporated so that it could be operated from the back portion of the fishing reel, it would be quite advantageous. Most spinning reels were made thereafter incorporating the anti-reverse mechanism that was operated from the rear of the fishing reel but they did not incorporate the self-centering bail feature. Normally the means for operating the anti-reverse feature was to have a small shaft that would toggle from the right to the left located at the back of the reel, but it was never a very positive mechanism.
The recent prior art of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 932,848, filed Aug. 11, 1978, and now abandoned, by J. W. Puryear and assigned to the assignee hereof, teaches a handy button means for making such an anti-reverse and self-centering bail mechanism operable. However, the fishing reels made using the Puryear mechanism relies on a spring loaded button and a detent under the button head to keep the button in either the front or back position. It has been found that in pressing down on the button to slide it forward or backward, the button head hangs up on the detent making it difficult to slide.
As found in the prior art, leaf-type springs are generally used as keepers and provide spring tension for the buttons. It has been found difficult and very time-consuming to install such leaf springs. Additionally, it has been found quite perplexing and disheartening to try to disassemble a fishing reel to clean it out only to have the button spring pop out from the reel housing and be lost somewhere due to the fact that it is small in size and blends well with almost every environment.